The Morning After
by karmyshipper5
Summary: Set after the season 1 finale in Amy's POV. Neither her or Liam are sure if anything happened between the two of them. Amy feels awful because of being rejected by Karma and betraying her. More chapters to come (hopefully).
1. Chapter 1 - Regret and Confusion

Before I even opened my eyes I felt like my head was an anchor that had sunk right into my bed. And not in a good way. As I slowly opened my eyes, everything that happened between Karma and I came rushing back to me and suddenly I felt like death. There was not a single part of me that wanted to get up because not only had I confessed to my best friend that I was in love with her, but she didn't love me back. The tears started flooding in my eyes and I quickly turned over when I saw a blur of a person next to me. This was when I realised I had nothing on but a blanket. I blinked a few times to clear my vision when I realised it was a guy. Not just any guy. Liam. I no longer felt like I had been shot in the chest once, but now twice. After what happened with Karma I couldn't remember much else apart from talking to Lauren, and this was probably the worst thing I could have done.

The good thing was that I was in my room, meaning no walk of shame in yesterday's clothes. The bad thing was that I had to sneak Liam out. I searched in the bin both hoping and dreading to find a condom wrapper. If I found one, it meant something definitely happened which is bad. If I didn't find one, there's still a possibility that something happened, but that also means I could be in a lot of trouble. I couldn't find anything. Liam started to wake up and that was my cue to find some clothes. I quickly covered myself with my dress that was on the floor when Liam looked directly at me with the same look on his face that I probably wore five minutes ago.

"Amy"

"I'm just as confused as you are" I tried to reassure him, but I was hoping he was a bit more sober than I was last night.

"What the fuck happened?"

"I was hoping you'd know" I said. This was when it hit me that even though I used the dress to cover myself, I was still very much naked. "Um, would you mind just looking away for a moment while I find some new clothes?"

"Uh yeah, I'll change under the covers". This could not be a more awkward situation, but I needed answers. I found a baggy t-shirt and some clean underwear and sat myself on the bed, looking at Liam face on.

"Do you remember anything?" I asked. "I mean, did we…?"

"I have no idea. I hope not" I was kind of offended at that, but remembered the situation we're in.

"Hey! - I mean, yeah me too"

"Is your mum home? Just because am I gonna have to sneak out of your window or anything?"

"Uh, I'll have to check, but did you by any chance have a condom in your wallet? Just because if we did anything, I'd like to know that we were at least safe because I know I don't have any in my room"

"No… I'm sorry, Amy"

"Shit! Well I'll still have to go to the doctor's anyways, just in case anything happened"

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No. Nooooo. Thank you though". At least I could count on him I guess. He's a good guy. But ugh fuck, Karma.

"Don't say anything to Karma" we said at the same time.

"I'll just go out the window. Good luck… at the doctor's I mean". Liam started to get up, and looked sceptically out the window.

"K" I said as he jumped. I quickly checked to see if he was ok. After all, he did offer to come with me to the doctors. I slowly sat down on my bed to give me time to think. Karma's face kept flashing in my head when she said she didn't love me like that. I felt that pain in my chest again.

I considered talking to Lauren about what happened. Seeing if she knew anything, and if she'd come with me. I really didn't want to go alone, but there was no way I could tell my mum. I knew that I had to do it, after all we're technically sister's now. As horrible as that is. I got myself ready as quickly as I could, and slowly knocked on Lauren's door.

"Yeah?" I heard through the door. It didn't sound angry for once, which was comforting.

"It's me, Amy. Can I come in? I need to talk to you"

"Sure" This time she didn't sound as welcoming, but I still entered - with caution. I closed the door quietly and walked over to Lauren's bed.

"Um, there was this guy in my bed and I don't know if something happened or not. I was hoping you could come to the doctor's with me if that's ok with you. I need to get the morning after pill in case anything happened"

"No fucking way! Who was it!? Is he still here?"

"No, he left. And it doesn't matter. Could you… please?"

"Fine. But I'm expecting some more information on the way there"

It was the most gruelling car journey to the doctor's, but I felt a bit better after getting the pills. At least I know that if anything _did_ happen, that I'm not gonna end up getting pregnant. Once it all happened, Karma popped up in my mind again, and so did the pain in my chest. I had to tell her. If anything, this makes us even after she broke my heart. I was just afraid that I may have broken hers too.


	2. Chapter 2 - Karma

While I was in the doctor's office and on the way home, I had 7 missed calls from Karma. As soon as I got home she was calling me again. I really wanted to answer it, I wanted to speak to her, but I just couldn't. If I talked to her, I'd have to tell her what happened because otherwise I'd be lying. I couldn't lie to her. I'd already been doing it for so long.

This time, Karma left a voice message. I wasn't sure if I should listen to it or not. I decided to press the button.

"Hey Amy. I'm really sorry that I had to tell you about Liam and I after you confessed such a massive thing. I wish you wouldn't ignore me. We need to talk ok. Liam and I are over. I want you to know that. Please call me back or something. I need to see you." This gave me the biggest sinking feeling in my chest. I couldn't feel more awful. She wants to see me. She needs to see me. Surely that means something.

I decided to text her. "Meet me at the bus stop in 20 minutes. We can talk there." I decided not to send any kisses with the text. Our relationship seems to have crashed and burned. It didn't seem right. Almost instantly I got a reply. "No. It needs to be private. I'm coming over." My heart started racing. If it was this important then surely she'll be over as quickly as she can.

I decided to change clothes and put on a bit more makeup. After all, I wanted to look good for her. Who knows what will happen. I had never been more nervous about seeing her. I needed to tidy my room up a bit more so that nothing was obvious. I could deal with her guessing that anything had happened. The photo of us dressed as Dorothy and the Scarecrow from The Wizard of Oz had fallen over. I decided to put it obviously in view so that Karma knew how much I cared about not hurting her. Not that it was likely to help.

Luckily Lauren went out after going to the doctor's with me, so I was home alone. I kept pacing around my room. Back and forth. Back and forth.

This was killing me.

Where was she?

What was gonna happen?

Then the doorbell rang. I almost jumped out of my skin.

I ran downstairs and lingered at the bottom. I hadn't even figured out a plan of what I was going to say to her. Was I gonna tell her what happened between Liam and I? What would I say first? The pressure was all too much, but I walked over to the door anyway. I opened the door to find Karma in tears.

"I don't wanna lose you, Amy." She had tears in her eyes. Next thing I knew she grabbed my face and kissed me. I was completely struck with confusion. I ignored all my wandering thoughts and kissed her back. She pushed me toward the wall and shut the door behind her with her foot. The eagle was soaring. The butterfly was gone. Everything was magical and it lasted forever. She pulled away and rested her forehead on mine.

"Karma… what? I-"

"I don't know. I thought about what you said – not knowing until you try. Well I knew one thing and-" I pulled away from her.

"Karma, I slept with Liam" there was a pause. It seemed to last longer than the forever that was our kiss.

"Am I sensing some déjà vu? Are you trying to repeat another awkward situation?" she was almost laughing.

"I mean. I don't know if we did. I just know that-" the fear and anger suddenly took over Karma's body. She pushed me away from her and tried to make sense of what I just told her.

"You're being serious?" I could hear the break in her voice. I didn't want her to cry because I knew I'd do the same.

"Karma. I was really drunk. And so was he. Neither of us know what actually happened" I then saw a flash in my mind of the night before. Liam throwing me on the bed in my underwear. Us making out. The flash was gone. "I-"

"What the hell even are you? You tell me you love me and then you fuck my ex-BOYFRIEND. Are you gay? Straight? Have you even decided yet? Make up your mind Amy! You can't expect anyone to take you seriously if you try to fuck everyone you see. You're such a slut!" What Karma said hit me so hard. I didn't know what to say. "Well? Make up your mind!"

"You really expect me to make up my mind that quickly? Not that I have to. Karma, we were drunk. Neither of us knew what we were doing. Not to mention I was really upset and I'm guessing he was too. Nothing has changed, I love you."

"Nothing has changed? You slept with Liam minutes after we broke up. Yeah, I know I hurt you and you were mad, but did you ever consider my feelings?"

"You said you didn't love me like that!"

"And why should that make any difference? I still love you, and I loved Liam. I can't believe this". Karma ran out of the house and slammed the door behind her. I let my tears run free and sank to the ground. She loved him?


End file.
